Angelic Demon
by Lady Snow Blood
Summary: He was a vampire, a creature of the dark. She, an angel at heart. SasuSaku
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

The figure of a young man bent down over the bodies of two dead people: a woman and her husband.

"You were weak…" he muttered. "But that doesn't matter anymore… the age in which humans have lived without being aware of this world has ended. From this night on, they shall live in fear or at least become aware of what perils and dangers they will have to face."

A knock on the door was heard. The man straightened himself upright. Only he knew who'd be banging in the door of the room he was in at this hour. He narrowed his eyes. He wanted this knocker to be spared from this terrible vision.

"Don't come in, Sasuke!" he half-shouted. _Too late_. A little boy no more than the age of eight stumbled in. At the sight of his dead parents, his eyes watered and traveled up to the man.

"Itachi…who did this?" the little boy asked. There was no need to answer. He saw the blade the man carried was dripping with his victim's blood. The boy sank to his knees.

"No, not you. Surely not you of all people!" he cried. The young man walked towards the little boy, who was too afraid to move. Yet time seemed to have slowed down. Instead of fear, the little boy was suddenly full of rage. He screamed and tried to hurt the man.

"If you wish to kill me, little brother," the young man grabbed the boy by the collar as he spoke. "…then hate me and cling on to life." Suddenly, the man pressed the boy hard against the wall and bit his neck. Blood ushered out of it and he drank it greedily. The little boy's eyes began to close, and he became unconscious.

Finally, the young man stepped out of the room, went out of the house, and into the night. A wolf could be heard howling in the distance.

* * *

ok, that was just the prolouge...or however u spell it.

more will come :D

plz R&R!

Lady Snow Blood


	2. The First Chapter

Chapter One: The Beginning

13 years after the prologue-

Meet nineteen year old Haruno Sakura. She works at Starbucks café and goes to Leaf University. She's your average college girl…or so you think. In reality, her private life is a dangerous and endless mission: to end the lives of all impure souls of the living dead. In other words, she slays vampires.

Wait- vampires? What are you talking about? They don't exist, do they? Well, the majority of people in this world aren't even aware of their presence, but some people, like Sakura, are very aware of this knowledge.

Today, Sakura was running late for her class…again.

"Dammit!" she swore as she opened the classroom door. The whole class stared at her. "Sorry I'm late," she muttered. Professor Sarutobi nodded and motioned her to take her seat. Half an hour later, Sakura was almost asleep listening to her professor's lectures. When class was finally over, she ran to meet her friends, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino.

"Hey Sakura!" they greeted her. She greeted back with a smile on her face.

"Guess what?" Tenten suddenly burst out.

"You finally found that shirt you thought you lost at the laundry?" Hinata guessed. Tenten shook her head.

"You brought that cute chinese dress you've been eyeing for a while?" Sakura tried. Tenten shook her head again.

"Oooh! I know this!" Ino cried. "That cute Hyuuga guy –Hinata's cousin- asked you out?" Tenten nodded and blushed.

"OH MY GOSH!" the three girls squealed…well two actually. Hinata just widened her eyes.

"Congratulations!" Hinata said. Ino and Sakura nodded happily. As they walked over to the park, Sakura uneasily felt someone's stare at her. She looked around. For a minute, she thought she saw a man crouching on the rooftop of a building. But she blinked and he was gone.

"What is it, Sakura?" Ino asked curiously. "Nothing," Sakura muttered back and they kept on walking, talking about what Tenten should wear on her date with Neji.

Later that day-

It was near sunset when Sakura got back home. She put down her bag and fixed herself a light dinner. When she finished eating, she took off her clothes and changed into a new outfit: a black shirt to go with black pants. She hid several bullets and knives around them. She stuffed two guns in a dark brown coat. Finally, she tied her hair up in a bun and left the apartment.

Once outside, she put on sunglasses and waited at the corner of the street. Soon, a car came over and she went inside.

"Hey Kiba!" she greeted the driver, a brunette who reminded her somewhat of a dog. He winked at her.

"We've got to eliminate some guy who's already outwitted tons of other slayers." he said. Sakura bit her lip. "Let's hope he won't outwit us." she said. "I have an exam next week." Kiba snorted and kept driving.

"So…where can we find him?" she asked. "The others told me he can be found on rooftops of buildings." he answered. Sakura twitched. Wasn't it this afternoon that she had seen a guy on a rooftop? Or was that some other man? She decided not to say anything about and kept silent. Suddenly, Kiba parked his car at the side of the road.

"Here." he said, narrowing his eyes. They got out of the car and Sakura followed Naruto into a small, tattered house which was left unlocked. Normally, she'd be reluctant to do so, but she trusted Kiba's keen sense of smell and hearing as much as she trusted her own abilities. As they entered the living room, they could see through the sunlight from the shades. In the corner, a man stood over the body of a woman, his mouth at her neck. He slowly lifted his head up as they picked up their guns. The man dropped the body of the woman and like lightning, his neck stretched and he bit Kiba on the neck.

"Jesus!" Sakura swore and shot at the head which was coming for her. The neck went back to its normal size and the man leaped out of the window before Sakura could react, causing the glass to break.

Sakura bent down to check on Kiba, who seemed unconscious. She looked at his neck. Instead of a normal vampire bite, there was a round mark. Sakura let go of Kiba, silent tears streaming down. She knew this mark: the cursed seal. In a few minutes, Kiba would be dead.

"I'm sorry Kiba." she said and took his car keys out. As she stood up, Sakura was determined to do one thing: Find the man who killed Kiba and slay him.

It was at least eight o'clock when Sakura opened the gates of the Phantom Brigade Organization, the place where most vampire slayers hung out. She stormed into the main hall and many were alarmed at her unusual mood.

"Sakura!" she spun around to see a young woman with shoulder-length black hair. She wore formal clothes.

"Shizune! Where's Tsunade?" she asked. Shizune blinked. "She's in her office. But please don't bother her; she's I a very busy right now." Sakura smirked insanely. 'Bet no one is in a worse mood than me,' she thought.

She passed Shizune, took a few turns, and entered a room. Inside, was a woman with blonde hair who was doing some paperwork. She looked up as Sakura sat down in front of her.

"How was the mission?" she asked expectantly.

"Failure." Sakura replied. "Kiba's dead. He was bitten by some elite vampire who was able to perform the cursed seal."

Tsunade flinched inwardly. They had lost another member…a valuable one as well.

"Who was he?" Again, Tsunade flinched inwardly. Sakura had asked the number one question she did not want to answer at the minute.

"That elite," Tsunade said. "Was once a very talented slayer. But after being bitten by a vampire, he lost all hope of regaining human emotions and joined them. His name was Orochimaru. He is now considered one of the vampire lords we've been trying to hunt down. If I had known it was him, I would've given this mission to a more experienced person. I'm sorry, Sakura."

There was a silence as Sakura digested all this.

"What do you mean by 'he lost all hope of regaining human emotions?'" she asked. "Does his mean that vampires are emotionless? Or was he just weird?"

"Vampires aren't emotionless. They do have emotions, such as love and hate. But Orochimaru, after being rejected by his daughter, was filled with hate. However, his daughter had a reason to reject him, Sakura. You see, instead of fighting for us, he drowned himself in self-pity and asked her to join him as a vampire. She refused…"

"Who was she?"

"Anko."

Sakura's eyebrows were raised. "No!" she exclaimed.

"Anko is his daughter."

Needless to say, Sakura was shocked. Her teacher, her instructor, Anko, was the daughter of the man who had killed her partner. She breathed in deeply. After a moment, Tsunade broke the silence.

"Do you want a new partner?" she asked softly.

"No," she answered. Her voice was barely a whisper. Tsunade nodded understandably.

"You should go home and get some rest now, Sakura." she said. As Sakura neared the door, Tsunade added, "And you can have two weeks off. One for your exam and one to recover to your senses."

Sakura didn't reply to that but gratefully accepted it. She needed a rest.

About four hours later, she climbed into bed, exhausted. The next day, she was late for her class …again.

* * *

ok, that was a crappy chapter...it was kinda short.

oh well, who gives?

thanks for all the reviews ppl! i love u all!

Lady Snow Blood


End file.
